Loveless Fate
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Ok...this is how it goes. I, Auel, love Stellar Loussier. Stellar on the other hand loves this Shinn guy. It's pretty stupid, but man is it a problem when i find out who Shinn is and am forced to fight against him on the battlefield. This is my story!


**Loveless Fate**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED DESTINY.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Auel! Stellar's vanished again…" Sting Oakley comments, his hand is resting on the back of his green-haired head. "Where does she keep running off to? It's getting annoying. PLUS Neo is getting angry with her disappearances."

I look up. My sky blue hair falls over one eye as I mutter one word. "…Shinn…" My visible aqua eye rests on my friend's golden ones. My hands fumble with my orange shirt.

Sting looks closely at me. Guess he's noticed the change, huh? All week I've been moping, sulking, and growing ever-more fury for this mysterious Shinn-boy Stellar told me about. It's obvious she loves him. But…I love Stellar, as well! She just passes me off! Never a second glance in my direction! All I will ever be to her is 'Best Friend Auel Neider!' I'm sick of that!

"Shinn? Who's he?"

This time when I look up, Sting carefully brushed my hair away from my face. "Boy she met…" My voice is emotionally hollow and I'm saying as little as I possibly can. I feel Sting's hand resting on top of my head. Sting's like an older brother to me. He agrees with the older part! Jerk!

"I get it now…" he voices. His words are spoken softly, gently. He knows how I feel about Stellar. I talked to him, just like a younger brother would ask an older one. He can't give me support, but he does comfort me. And the thing is…I usually need it!

"Here."

I look at his hand, held out to pull me up from the cold deck floor. Gently, I set my pale hand onto his. He pulls me up and guides me to my room like a lost child. Earth Alliance soldiers stare, but we take no heed. All we want is to make it to my room.

When we get there pushes me on my bed. I looked up at him with innocent aqua eyes, confused at why he keeps a firm hand on my chest. It disables me from being able to sit up. I just keep on staring at him.

"You need to sleep, Auel," he informs me wisely. I guess he's noticed how tired I must look after a whole week of avoiding sleep. He smiles and removes his hand. "Go to sleep," His tone changes to that of a threatening one. "Or else I'll be forced to sing you some lullabies!"

My eyes widen and I let out a quiet, panicky gasp. Sting can't sing! It's HORRIBLE! I curl into my blankets. As I fall asleep, I can see Sting smile at his accomplishment. Jerk…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Beep, Beep! Battle station 2! All pilots to the launching deck! Everyone to their battle stations!'

"Looks like ZAFT found us again…great…" I mutter, pulling on my blue battle suit uniform.

As I run to the deck, I bash into a blur of pink. Pink? PINK! Oh my god! "Stellar! Are you ok?" I pull her up from the ground.

"Stellar's fine. But is Auel ok? Auel's acting weird today…" she says in her speech problem. She brushes dirt off of her clothing and smiles at me. "Gotta go to bridge now. Neo wants Stellar and Auel to hurry. Sting's already there."

I nod and mutter, "Ya…whatever…" I simply push past her and start running. I notice her running beside me. "What?" I snap. All the anger I hold from her rejections is coming back. "What is it?"

Stellar smiles and shakes her head gently. "Auel in bad mood…" she murmurs.

I blush and turn away before she can see. "Whatever…"

"Why won't Auel look at Stellar?" she asks, her bright pink eyes peering at me from beneath a lock of beautiful golden hair.

"Because! All you care about is this Shinn-guy! You never even give me a second glance! All I am is friend Auel!" I brush her hand away from my shoulder. What is she trying to do? Comfort me? Ya right! "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I speed up and run to the deck.

By the time she finally catches up to me, I'm in my Mobile suit and ready to launch.

"Ok…Abyss? You're ready to launch."

I grin. "Neider…launching!" I so cannot WAIT to get out there. This will be a perfect anger management!

"Auel…" I look at the screen to see Neo's face pop up. "I want you to go after the Impulse, ok?" I simply nod and veer off toward the selected Mobile suit.

"Yo! Impulse pilot! THINK FAST!" I snicker as I shoot a ton of explosives at the stunned pilot.

"SHINN!" A female voice cut through the air. It was from one of the other ZAFT suits. Wait-a-minute! Shinn? Oh my god!

"I'm ok, Luna! He's a piece of cake," Shinn answered back. He had dodged my attacks and flew toward me. "Come on, Abyss! I can take ya!" he laughs harshly.

"Gawk!" I cry out as his first attack hits my Abyss solidly. I'm screwed…no matter what I do. I can't fight back because he's Stellar's man and I die if I don't! I…guess this is the end of Auel Neider. As long as she's happy…I guess…

"This is the end of you, Abyss! Take this!" I barely dodge the blows. I want this to be quick. But then again…I would be called weak if I don't put up a struggle!

"Oh yeah? Let me try something!" I attack full power, but with weak aim. It hits, but doesn't kill him. I am trying to activate his 'seed mode'…if there even IS such a thing. "Lookie at that! Seems like that took quite a shot."

Next thing I know, I am being over-powered. Maybe there is a 'seed mode'. He wasn't this good before. "Take this, natural!" he cries. OW! That hurts! And it must hurt Stellar, as well. Then again…does she even know it's him? "DIE!" He fires his main blasters. This is it…I'm done for.

"What?" I fake surprise. Then the pain hits me as electricity flashes through my cockpit at break-neck speed. "Gyaaah!"

"Auel! Are you ok?" It was Sting. OF COURSE I'M NOT OK! I'M BEING TORN TO PIECES HERE!

"AUEL!" Stellar now. Why should you care? It's your boyfriend who's killing me! Just let me die in peace!

Next thing I know is that my communicator cuts off. This is really the end…isn't it? Oh my god! I don't want to die! "Stellar! Sting! Neo! Anybody! HELP!" I cry to the useless screen. "I'm scared. I don't want to die…"

I curl into a ball as my Mobile Suit falls into the water and into its namesake. All that was going through my mind was 'I am going to die!' And it's true! This is the end of the ever-cocky Auel Neider. Never to make another sarcastic remark, never to snap at Neo, never to blush around Stellar and never to talk to Sting…this is the end.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I can't help but scream as water fills my cockpit and blood leaks into my helmet. I cower as darkness blinds my vision and I breathe…my very last breath. My last thoughts are that of two. "Good-bye, Sting. I'll miss you" and "I'll always love you, Stellar. Be happy with my murderer!" The last one was sarcastic in the end. I spat it out in my mind. But I WILL always love you, Stellar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ok. That is how I think Auel felt before and during his death. Most people don't think about it like that, but I definitely do. Please press that button and send me a NICE review!_**

**_Ja!_**

**_-LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa_**


End file.
